undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
Chronicletwist
Chronicletwist is an AU where the characters are swapped with some changes in there personalities. Each characters have their personality of their Undertale counterpart but depending in each run, it can be change, look, corrupt in the genocide run. Chronicletwist is an AU around the changes in the personalities of the characters in the three runs, they can be joyful in the pacifist run, but in the genocide, they will show no mercy in fights and be thirst of blood. Characters the characters swapped in this AU are: * Chara is the protagonist * Napstablook is the caretaker * Sans is the ambitious * Frisk is the judge * Sunflower is the empty one * Papyrus is the royal scientist * Gaster is the captain of the royal guard * Toriel is the celebrity * Asgore is the recluse * Mettaton is the monarch * Alphys is the soulless angel * Undyne is the fallen Chara The last human with the soul of determination, protagonist of this AU, they can SAVE, LOAD, and RESET. Napstablook Caretaker of the ruins and the cousin of mettaton, he lives in the ruins because he deslikes the anti-human policity made by Mettaton, loves music and being alone. Asgore Lives in the ruins, he makes tea with the other monsters and like watching Toriel's shows, he helps chara in the ruins. Frisk The first human who falled to the underground, they lives in snowdin with there brothers, Sans and Papyrus, under the eye of the king, they have the soul of determination, they wear dark blue jacket, white shirt, and purple gloves and boots, their eyes are closed but in genocide, there right eye is purple, they can use magic stars and summon purple knives, they call Chara "other version" because of their perfect ressemblance, love cinnamon pies and puns, they don't talk a lot but in the genocide, they will be completly mute. Sans The oldest brother of frisk and papyrus, he has some caracteristics of his undertale counterpart like puns, laziness and ketchup, but if he saw frisk neglect there works, he will make theme bad tricks to force him to work, but he loves his sibbling and he's very protective on frisk and papyrus, also he likes pranks his youngest brother, papyrus, by leaving some socks in the laboratory, in the genocide, he will fight Chara. Papyrus The youngest brother, he's the royal scientist in the underground, he works for king Mettaton and helps Toriel in her shows, hates bad puns from Frisk and the bad tricks from sans, but he's kind like his Undertale counterpart, but in genocide he will fight the human with no mercy to avenge his brother. Gaster The captain of the royal guard, father of Sans, Papyrus and Frisk, he lives in waterfall to watch the place and cheek for the last human's soul , he's calm and smart, before he fight he thinks of stratagems to win the battle, but in the genocide run, he will be corrupted by rage and will transform to " Gaster the grand master" and fight agressively, he can summon blasters and call his followers to fight. Toriel The celebrity in the underground, she uses fires in her shows, she enjoys papyrus's kindness and she's very good in fighting, in pacifist run, she can invite chara in her house but in genocide, she will not rest before she burns the human alive. Mettaton The king of the underground, very narcissistic and arrogant, he rules the monsters with no-senses politics like dancing in the lunch, very proud of his legs, in genocide, he will fight. Alphys She was living in waterfall with undyne, smart and kind, she wishes to see the ocean in the surface, Undyne killed herself and gave her soul to Alphys to help her to realise her wish, unfortunately, they were killed by humans, alphys came back to life as sunflower by Papyrus's experiment. Undyne The monster who lives in waterfall, she was strong and powerful, hates humanity, her dream was to break the barrier and kill all the humans, but she killed herself to realize Alphys's wish. Sunflower The first one who chara meet in the ruins, at first she looks timid and shy but she will revael her true self. Trivia * The locket and the real knife are replaced by eye patch and combat spear * Hotland and waterfall locations are swapped * In frisk's secrect room there is a doll girl on a table, she has two mats, and wear pink shirt and red skirt, it's a reference to madotsuki, protagonist of yume nikki * in pacifist run, papyrus will say after success toriel quizz " you know human? in the past i wanted to be a radio presenter like the mister who people called the radio demon but father refused, but i know that i, The greatest Papyrus, had been better than that demon" this it's a reference to Alastor, one of the character in Hazbin hotel Category:AUs Category:Switch Up Category:Serious Category:Noble Bright Category:Written story